


Enough kissing, we need a murder

by flwrkyuu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Beomgyu and Heeseung can't stand each other, Crossover, Established Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Murder, Ni-Ki is a menace, Poor jungwon deserves better, Rivalry, SunSun tom & jerry, Violence, and they were roommates!!!!!, being a teen and an assassin is hard guys, i genuinely dont know how to tag but enhaxt assassin school au, i give up pls just read it, oblivious idiots, other idols mentioned cause im a multi, yeonbin are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: Maxwell School for the Gifted, also known as the top school for up and coming assassins. Or known by most as the school that produces the best assassins in the whole world. Some of the best assassinations have been carried out by former Maxwell School for the Gifted students. Currently housing a total of sixty-two students ranging from age twenty-two to age fifteen.(Or, an enhypen txt au where they are all attending assassin school)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Lee Heeseung, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Welcome to the academy

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, ive wanted to write an enhaxt au for a while and last week (????) i saw a post on twt that was like "enough kissing we need a murder" (hence the au title) and came up with this idea and rambled it off to one of my mutuals (thank u maxie) and then finally decided to write the first chapter tonight. only took me like two hours to write and its definitely not beta'd. this is also just an intro chapter really and it doesn't get into everyone's backstories. anyway!! please enjoy!
> 
> -sonja

Maxwell School for the Gifted, also known as the top school for up and coming assassins. Or known by most as the school that produces the best assassins in the whole world. Some of the best assassinations have been carried out by former Maxwell School for the Gifted students. Currently housing a total of sixty-two students ranging from age twenty-two to age fifteen. Though, every student has their own story. So shall we start with Choi Beomgyu?

The twenty-year-old was seventeen when he first arrived at the academy after the headmaster picked him up off the street. There were only forty-three students when he arrived. He had been on the run for  _ accidentally _ setting his house on fire. (Though we aren’t entirely sure if it was an accident) The headmaster thought he would be an excellent fit for the school and he was proven right on his first day of classes. “I have never seen someone throw so accurately on their first day,” The weapons teacher complimented as Beomgyu walked up to the target to retrieve his throwing knife. 

“I had a lot of free time,” Beomgyu simply replied. He walked to the end of the line, standing behind a girl much shorter than him. She turned around, giving him a warm smile. “I’m Yuri,” The girl offered a hand for Beomgyu to shake and the taller obliged. “Beomgyu,” He replied, not giving it much thought. “I think you and Heeseung will go head to head quite a lot,” Yuri said as they took a step forward as the line moved up. “He’s in the other class. He’s their best weapons wielder,” She explained and Beomgyu nodded. “What class do you have next?” Yuri asked and the taller could only sigh.

“According to the headmaster, I have hand to hand next.” Beomgyu answered and the girl giggled. “I think you’ll like the people in that class. Third period hand to hand has some interesting people in it,” Yuri was certainly not wrong. 

When he was assigned a room, well that’s where things became interesting. 

“Heeseung, this is Beomgyu. He will be rooming with you from now on.” The headmaster explained the night Beomgyu had arrived. “Oh, you’re the new guy, right? You seem pretty good.” Heeseung said, remembering the moves the teen had pulled in his first hand to hand fight against another student named Jisu. “I’m sure I could kick your ass too,” That was the first thing Beomgyu ever said to Heeseung. 

That seemed to be only the tip of the iceberg for those two.

When Yang Jungwon arrived it was a late February night. To be more specific, it was the night of the boy’s fifteenth birthday gone wrong. His so-called friend group had thrown him a birthday party that ended with them calling him all sorts of colourful names and attempting to hold him down and beat him up. It seems his  _ friends _ forgot that he was a black belt in taekwondo and it was self defence Jungwon swears to this day. It was only self defence when he hip-threw the boy that tried to restrain him from the back so hard that when his head hit the hard tile of the party room floor, his skull cracked. It was self defence. 

Everyone in the room was so stunned that Jungwon had the chance to grab his backpack and run. He ran out of the party room, out of the building entirely into the cold snowy February air. It was after seven in the evening now and it was already pitch dark outside. Jungwon’s only option was to run. He knew he couldn’t go home. 

He may or may not have just killed someone, going home was definitely not in his deck of cards.

He ended up hiding in some back alleyway that  _ definitely _ was not safe, but the boy didn’t know where to go. Where do you run to when you’ve accidentally committed murder? Jungwon had zero clue. So he hid, behind a dumpster in a dead-end alley. The cold began taking over his body far faster than he had expected, but realistically he should’ve known it would come to this. He did run outside in early February dressed only in a pair of ripped jeans and a tee-shirt. He knew he was in real trouble when he heard footsteps approaching him in the alley. “What do we have here?” Jungwon looked up to see a man, maybe mid-late thirties standing in front of him with two men roughly the same age standing behind him. “Get him standing,” The hand ordered.

The two men grabbed hold of Jungwon’s shoulders, forcing him up. “P-please don’t hurt me,” The boy stuttered out. “Jungwon! That’s where you ran to.” A new voice called. Jungwon turned his head to the left. He was met with a man, maybe early thirties. Jungwon wasn’t sure. “Could you guys please let go of my brother? I have to take him home, our parents are worried sick.” The man continued and the three men gave him a look. 

He walked all the way up to them and gently grasped Jungwon’s wrist. “Thank you,” The man said, pulling Jungwon out of the alley in one swift move. When they were out of earshot of the alleyway, Jungwon spoke up. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” The teen asked and the man chuckled. “You’re already quite famous Jungwon, killing someone at your own birthday party?” Jungwon winced, thinking back to the events of his party hours earlier. “I didn’t mean to, they started it. It was self defence I swear.” Jungwon pleaded and the man patted his back. “Get in, I’m taking you somewhere where I think your skills will benefit you,” 

It was nearing midnight when they arrived at Maxwell School for the Gifted. Jungwon was immediately escorted by the man up to the dorms. The man, or rather, the headmaster as he has explained in the car, knocked on a door. Moments later a boy a touch taller than Jungwon opened the door. “Headmaster, what do you — who’s this?” The boy’s tone immediately changed when he noticed Jungwon standing beside the headmaster. “This is Jungwon, he’ll be rooming with you. Lend him some of your clothes for now till I can safely take him into the city to get some of his own,” The headmaster explained.

The headmaster gave a light shove to Jungwon, making him stumble forward a bit into the boy standing in the doorway. “Night boys,” The headmaster said before walking away. The taller gently tugged on Jungwon’s arm, pulling him inside before shutting the door. “I’m Jay, I hope I can help you adjust to this mild hell hole,” 

Nishimura Riki landed himself at the Maxwell School for the Gifted purely by chance. Though, he wasn’t totally against it. The headmaster had pulled him out of a sticky situation with some  _ very _ shady drug dealers when the boy was fourteen. What a fourteen-year-old was doing with drug dealers, he’d never tell. But suffice to say that after the boy moved to Korea to pursue a musical career, something had  _ clearly _ gone wrong in the process. 

“Kim Sunoo! Meet your new roommate, Nishimura Riki,” The headmaster said, after knocking on the poor boy’s door at six in the morning. “Just call me Ni-Ki,” The young boy quickly corrected. Sunoo rubbed his eyes. Holding back a yawn. “Okay, come in. It’s nice to meet you, now if you’ll excuse me it’s Saturday morning and I’d very much like to go back to sleep.” Sunoo said, turning around and waddling over to his bed. The headmaster chuckled, gesturing for Ni-Ki to go inside. “Sunoo, please show him around at some point today,” 

The boy held up an okay symbol as he slipped back under the covers. “You can get some sleep too Riki,” The headmaster said before walking down the hall. “Could you close the door please?” Sunoo asked from his bed, eyes half-open. The younger boy nodded, closing the door. “If you need clothes you can just grab something out of my dresser,” The older said before rolling over, his back now facing Ni-Ki. 

“Thanks,” The boy mumbled. 

Kang Taehyun and Huening Kai arrived at the school at the same time. They were the odd pair that had actually applied for acceptance to Maxwell School for the Gifted. Most people that ended up here had been picked up by the headmaster off the streets, save for a few select people. A few select people that  _ genuinely _ wanted to become assassins. Like these two. The boyfriends were sixteen when they applied to the school after having run away together from their homophobic parents that really inspired violence in them. 

Maxwell School for the Gifted seemed like the perfect place for them. They had applied before running away and specifically stated where the headmaster would be able to find them after they ran away.

So there was almost no surprise when a man dressed all in black appeared at the doorstep of their shitty motel room. “I bring good and bad news,” the man said after Taehyun opened the door, his boyfriend holding steadily onto his waist. “Good news, I’ve accepted you both to Maxwell School for the Gifted.” The boys were overjoyed to say the least. “But, currently we have no open rooms so you two will be rooming separately.”

Huening Kai pouted at the notion of not being able to cuddle with his boyfriend every night. “But we got in, that’s all that matters.” Taehyun said and the headmaster nodded. “Gather your things please, we’ll head right over to the academy.” 

And they were off, making the long drive over to the academy from the shitty remote motel the boys had been staying at. When they arrived they had coincidentally bumped into Huening Kai’s new roommate. “Ah, Jake, perfect. Meet Huening Kai, he’s the new roommate I told you about this morning.” The headmaster explained and the boy, Jake, smiled at Kai. “Come with me, I’ll show you to our room,” Jake gestured for the teen to follow him and with slight hesitance, Huening Kai followed him. “I’ll take you up to your room,” The headmaster said, turning to Taehyun after the pair had walked off. 

Taehyun nodded, following the headmaster all the way up to his room. “Taehyun meet Sunghoon, Sunghoon meet Taehyun.” The headmaster introduced them and the taller boy, Sunghoon, gave him a small nod. “I’ll let you two get acquainted,” 

Choi Yeonjun didn’t come from a super well-off family. Often scavenging for food from a young age. That definitely landed him in more than one bad situation and a few overnight stays in the local police department for petty theft. When Yeonjun was seventeen he had gone out to  _ obtain _ some food for his parents. Obtain meaning steal from a bakery and maybe the fruit market if he was lucky. He was not.

A punch landed on his chin as he was harshly pulled into an alley as he ran down the street with a stolen loaf of bread in hand. “We have had well enough of you and your runt ass stealing from our family businesses,” The man that punched him spoke. “So we’ve decided to teach you a lesson,” Another man said, kicking Yeonjun’s side. Yeonjun fell over, breaking his fall with the bread he had just stolen. (He was definitely not eating it anymore) The teen let out a low growl, grabbing one of the guy’s legs and catching him off guard. He knocked him down and used the moment of surprise to stand back up. He stumbled backwards, creating some distance between him and the two men. “Just fucking let me go,” Yeonjun spat. He assessed his surroundings. 

Behind him, he could sprint out into the back alleys connected to this one. There was a ladder on the building to his left that he’d have to jump to reach and in front of him were the two men and the exit of the alley onto the busy street. 

Thinking fast, he picked up a broken piece of stone off the ground and threw it at the man still standing. He hit the man’s head knocking him over but he didn’t bother looking after he threw, opting to immediately dart backwards to the back alleys. He ran as fast as he could. Avoiding a few people here and there till he bumped into a man taller than him dress all in black. “Get out of my way,” Yeonjun harshly said, but the man wouldn’t budge. “I saw what you pulled back there,” The man began. “I think I can take you somewhere where you won’t have to steal to get food,” 

Yeonjun was silent for a moment. “And what about my parents?” He asked because honestly, he cared more about whether or not his parents would be alright than his own well-being. “I’ll have them looked after,” The man assured him and it didn’t take much longer for Yeonjun to agree. “Well, could you maybe take me now, I may or may not have just killed someone and I’d very much like to not be here anymore,” The headmaster chuckled. 

They arrived at Maxwell School for the Gifted in the early afternoon. It was Sunday, meaning the students were entirely free to do as they please, so long as they don’t actually kill anyone. The headmaster took him to the library where he knew Yeonjun’s new roommate would be. As that’s where the younger one spent most of his free time. They walked up to a table occupied by a few students. “Good afternoon Soobin, Hyunjin and Yeosang,” The headmaster greeted them and the three boys chimed off greetings in succession. “Soobin, this is Yeonjun. You two will be roommates from now on. When you have a moment could you please show him to your room?” 

That was almost five years ago now, and by now, all aforementioned students had now well adjusted. Whether they’d been attending Maxwell School for only a year or five like Yeonjun. This is where we truly begin, where things start to get interesting. There  _ will  _ be some murder, and maybe some romance between assassins. You’ll simply have to wait and see. 


	2. Classes are fun, most of the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a smartass will get you punched

“Wake up brat,” Heeseung said, kicking the frame of Beomgyu’s bed. “You’re gonna be late for history and then Mrs. Kang is gonna yell at me for you being late,” The younger added, kicking his bed frame a second time. Beomgyu grumbled, opting to throw his pillow at Heeseung instead of getting up. “You treat me like a child,” Beomgyu spat, wrapping the covers around him tighter. “Because you act like one,” Heeseung replied as he fixed his tie. “Now get your lazy ass out of bed, you’ve literally already missed breakfast.” “Then leave without me,” Beomgyu flatly stated, sitting up a bit and leaning back on his elbows. 

Heeseung stopped fiddling with his tie and looked back at Beomgyu, laying there hair messy in an oversize tee that showed off far more of Beomgyu’s collarbones and shoulders than Heeseung figured the older knew. Heeseung had never denied that Beomgyu was attractive, oh he knew best how attractive he was. That didn’t make up for his rather, and these are Heeseung’s words,  _ rotten _ personality. 

“Fine then, I’ll see you in class then I guess,” And without another word Heeseung slipped out of their bedroom. He didn’t leave immediately though, standing in the hallway in front of their room just long enough to hear Beomgyu groan and mumble something about Heeseung being a pain in the ass. He ran his fingers through his hair before starting down the hallway. When he reached the staircase an arm was slung around his shoulder and he was all at once made aware of the presence of one of his older friends. “Heeseung my best friend, how are you?” Yeonjun asked as they started down the stairs together. 

Heeseung let out a dry chuckle. “I room with Beomgyu, what more do you expect?” Yeonjun laughed at that. “When are you two gonna stop arguing and just kiss already?” This nearly made Heeseung fall down the stairs which would’ve dragged Yeonjun down with him (though I’m sure if that happened Heeseung would have said the older had it coming). “What the fuck are you on about?” Heeseung hissed as they reached the bottom floor. “What? You guys have been like this for years, I am sick of it.” Yeonjun replied, steering them in the direction of his first period which was admittedly on the other side of the school from Heeseung’s first period. “Okay and how long have you  _ actually _ been in love with Soobin huh?” Heeseung countered, raising a brow at the older. 

“Oh fuck off I’m not in love with him,” Yeonjun groaned, landing a punch on the younger’s shoulder.

Heeseung rolled his eyes. “And  _ I’m  _ in love with Beomgyu now get inside I don’t wanna be late,” The younger shoved Yeonjun inside his classroom before turning on his heels to head to class. “Now what’s this I hear about you being in love with Beomgyu?” Jay asked in a teasing manner. The older rolled his eyes. “We were saying things that aren’t true you dingus,” Heeseung said, giving a light shove to the younger's shoulder as they walked to class together. “Mhm sure, whatever you say.” Jay snickered. As they turned the corner another student joined them on the walk to history. “Heeseung my favourite friend, how are you?” 

“No Jiung I will not let you cheat off me in the test today,” Heeseung replied, rolling his eyes at the blonde. “You’re no fun,” Jiung grumbled, lightly knocking Heeseung’s arm. “I’d let you cheat off mine but I was gonna cheat off Jungwonie,” Jay said and the three of them laughed. They arrived at their history class with a few minutes to spare and Heeseung was surprised to see Beomgyu already sitting in his usual spot by the back corner. “Someone caught your eye loverboy?” Jiung snickered. “I will not hesitate to punch you in the throat,” Heeseung threatened and the blonde put his hands up in defeat. He still had many things to do in life so he’d much prefer it if Heeseung  _ didn’t _ punch him in the throat. “Alright, everyone! Settle down we have a test today as I’m sure you’re all aware. Lowest scoring students will have to clean the classroom for a week so let that be motivation to get perfect,” The classroom filled with groans at Mrs. Kang’s words. 

“Mrs. Kang we’re here to become assassins not history majors,” Ni-Ki, the youngest in the class, reasoned. “And most of you dropped out of school,” She fired back. “Now get your pencils out, I’ll be passing out the test now,” 

Across the school in Yeonjun’s science of poisons class, the poor guy could not focus for the life of him. (Mainly because the supposed love of his life was sitting beside him, but he’d never admit that to Heeseung.) “Choi Yeonjun, my  _ favourite _ student, what’s the answer for question three?” Professor Yang asked and Yeonjun sat there mouth agape.  _ What the fuck does he mean question three? _ Yeonjun thought to himself. “Arsenic,” Soobin whispered to him. Yeonjun glanced at the younger. “Arsenic,” Yeonjun then said and Professor Yang rolled his eyes.

“You can’t always use your boyfriend for help in my class Yeonjun,” The class erupted in a fit of laughter. “Yeah Yeonjun, can’t always use your  _ boyfriend _ for help,” Wooyoung snickered. “W-we aren’t dating,” Soobin stuttered out. Not being able to look even remotely in Yeonjun’s direction. “Then what the fuck have I been watching you two do for the past five years?”

Again laughter filled the classroom and poor Soobin wanted nothing more than to run out of the room. This was all too much. Today was  _ not _ the day he wanted to out his love for Yeonjun to the world. 

Certainly not in Professor Yang’s first period science of poisons class. 

“Alright alright settle down everyone. That’s enough teasing let’s get back to the review,” Professor Yang said and the class slowly but surely calmed down. Soobin could breathe easier then. 

Second period rolled around and it was time for hand to hand combat for some students. Some students like Kim Sunoo and Park Sunghoon to name a couple. “Sunoo and Sunghoon, you’ll be partners today,” Instructor Choi said and both males groaned. “We’re paired every day Ms,” Sunoo whined, causing everyone (but Sunghoon) to giggle at his antics. “Would you rather be paired with Ryujin?” She asked and the aforementioned girl looked up wide eyed. “No… she scares me,” Sunoo mumbled which caused another uproar of laughter, this time Sunghoon included. 

“Sunoo darling you’re an assassin, you can’t be scared of anyone,” Instructor Choi pointed out. “To be fair instructor Choi, Ryujin is pretty scary,” Huening Kai piped in causing everyone to laugh, especially his boyfriend standing on the other side of the room. “Hyuka you’re six feet tall and you’re scared of Ryujin, that’s kinda laughable.” Sunghoon laughed. “Do you want me to break your arm?” Ryujin quickly threatened and the younger shook his head. “Point proven,” Hyuka giggled before instructor Choi quieted them down.

Everyone paired off and Sunghoon bitterly stood next to Sunoo. “You look ugly when you make that face,” Sunoo commented after glancing up at the older for a moment. Eyes quickly focused back on the mat where Taehyun and Intak were sparring. “That means you think I’m handsome when I’m not making that face,” Sunghoon leaned down and whispered in the younger’s ear. 

Sunoo’s cheeks burned red as he turned and punched the older in the stomach, catching him off guard. Sunghoon stumbled back, knocking into the desk behind him. Taehyun and Intak paused as Intak pinned Taehyun to the mat. “My oh my what do we have here?” Instructor Choi asked, hands resting on her hips. It was then that Sunghoon coughed up some blood and Sunoo instantly felt bad. “Sunoo that was a good punch, but now you have to take him to nurse Lee’s office.” Instructor Choi said and Sunoo nodded. He hurried (and not because he was worried or anything pfft no way) over to Sunghoon and helped him up. He gently wrapped one arm around Sunghoon’s waist as the older slung his arm around Sunoo’s shoulders. When they left the room, the two males on the mat continued sparing and cheers could be heard from the room as they walked away.

“Was punching me really necessary?” Sunghoon asked and Sunoo quickly nodded. He stood by it. “Maybe I punched a little too hard,  _ but _ you deserved it,” Sunoo replied, turning them to the hallway nurse Lee’s office was in. “You’re cruel Kim Sunoo,” Sunghoon said, bringing his hand to his mouth to wipe away some blood that was beginning to dry. Sunoo didn’t reply though as they approached the nurse's office. “My my, what did you do to the poor guy Sunoo?” Nurse Lee asked as they walked inside. “I punched him, he deserved it though,” Sunoo casually explained, helping Sunghoon sit down on the bed. “You should’ve warned me at least,” Sunghoon grumbled.

“That would take away the whole element of surprise,” The younger reasoned.

“Nishimura Riki that’s another detention for you,” Mr. Kim said in his last class of the day. It was weapons training and the boy grumbled. “What, so now I have five?” He replied and Mr. Kim nodded. “Would you like to make it six?” He shook his head. “Perfect, Jungwon You’ll be watching him since you’re my most well-behaved student.” As Mr. Kim spoke, Jungwon’s eyes widened. Since Ni-Ki arrived at Maxwell they had never  _ really _ got along all that well. Jungwon had always been partial to his roommate Sunoo. “Me?” The teen asked and his teacher nodded. 

Ni-Ki rolled his eyes. “Like  _ he’d _ be able to handle me for an hour and a half,” The younger said and there were more than a few giggles throughout the classroom. “He’s going to have to so you better not be too much of a pain.” Mr. Kim threatened. Jake patted Jungwon’s back. “Good luck Jungwonie, you’re gonna need it,” And need it he will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might updated again on the weekend we will see <33

**Author's Note:**

> let me know ur thoughts <33


End file.
